Hey, I Miss You
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: Rivaille starts to feel all hot and bothered when he receives a message from Eren on his phone. How will he deal with it? ErenxRivaille. YAOI. Rated M for sexual content.


_**Hi~!**_

_**This fic was inspired by a pair of guys in my chemistry class in school! **_

_**There seats were separated, so one passed a note to the other. The teacher caught them, she read the note aloud. It said, "I miss you!" XDDD**_

_**Ah...the joys of yaoi fangirls surrounded by bromance scenarios... :'D**_

**_As usual, enjoy and leave a review!_**

_**~BlueBell**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**_

* * *

The man's face burned a light pink as he gazed at his cellphone's screen.

The corner's of his mouth tugged up and his eyes softened. A warm, comforting emotion set in—love.

"Hey...I miss you."

The words were typed in a strict font. Even then, he was somehow able to feel the emotions behind the message.

His heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He flopped onto his bed and clutched his phone against his heart in an attempt to calm himself down.

He thought of Eren's face. Passionate hazel eyes which never lied, lips, slightly rough from the harsh wind, shaggy brown hair that reached the tips of his ears faintly smelled of sweet nuts.

"Hey...I miss you." Rivaille read the message a second time. He could almost hear Eren's voice beside his ear.

Rivaille shivered as he tentatively moved his hand along his side, feeling aroused. He reached the waistband of his pants and felt around for the zipper.

He imagined Eren whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he lightly traced circles over his boxers with his index finger. "Rivaille...," he would say in his smooth voice.

Rivaille propped his phone up so that the screen faced him, "Hey...I miss you," he murmured, rereading the words on the screen.

His hand slid up his crisp, white shirt. His nipples were erect. He imagined Eren's lips kissing his pink peaks and his long, calloused fingers rubbing, twisting and pinching them and did the same.

Rivaille's breathing got heavier as he slipped his other hand into the waistband of his boxers. He noticed that he was already half hard. He moved his hand up his shaft, closing his eyes.

In his mind, Eren engulfed his whole length in his hot, moist mouth. His head bobbed up and down and he glanced up seductively as if to say, "What a lewd expression...You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

A tremor passed through Rivaille's body, and he felt a hotness developing in the pit of his stomach. His right hand's pumping intensified, and his other hand clutched at the sheets beneath him. He was sprawled out on top of his bed, panting heavily. His legs were spread apart and his toes curled into the mattress.

His left hand let go of the sheets and found his twitching entrance. He slowly inserted his index finger into the tight hole. A feeling of slight discomfort and the intense pleasure of his finger rubbing up against the walls of his abdomen shot through him. Stretching himself a little wider, he inserted his middle finger.

"Mmnn..." he suppressed a moan.

Rivaille tried to steady his breath, easing his fingers deeper into himself. The sharp pain started to dissipate.

He twitched his fingers to test the waters and then pulled them out until only the first joint was inside of him. His eyes squeezed shut as he thrust back in.

In and out, in and out. The speed increased at each thrust. His other hand stimulated his swollen member, desperate to climax.

His eyes squeezed shut, letting a tear leak out.

"E-Eren...Nnnn...!" A spasm shot through Rivaille's petite body and his back arched as hot, white liquid spattered onto the bed covers.

Trembling slightly, his whole body relaxed. His cheeks were flushed and his eyelids suddenly felt heavy. He laid there, motionless for a while, his white shirt clinging to his sweaty body. His chest rose and deflated quietly and he dozed off, exhausted.

Rivaille opened his eyes. Bright light seeped in through the window, blinding him. His vision dimmed in and out of focus until he became aware that he was staring into a pair of big, hazel eyes.

"E-Eren?!" Rivaille sat up, almost colliding with the man above him. "W-Why are you here?! What are you doing?!"

The brunette's mouth curved upwards into a smirk. "What are you doing? Shouldn't that be my line? Making yourself feel good while I wasn't here..."

"Wha-?!" Rivaille exclaimed.

"Take a look at yourself, Rivaille." Eren whispered in his ear.

Rivaille looked down, and to his horror, he stark naked with only a slightly see-through white shirt covering him. And it wasn't covering the important parts. The smaller man was speechless.

"Were you thinking of me while you were doing it, Rivaille? Did you imagine me ramming into you?" Eren pressed him against the wall.

"...-if I was." Rivaille muttered.

"Mmm? What was that?" Eren

"So what if I was! You got a problem with that, huh?!" Rivaille shoved Eren off of him, beet red and hurled a pillow at his face. "It's your fault for sending a message like that, you bastard!" Emotion overflowed and tears started pooling in Rivaille's eyes. "Of course I felt lonely without you!"

Eren pulled the smaller man into his chest, "Hey...I missed you, Rivaille...I love you."

"Y-You brat...I love you, too."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review!_**

**_Also, I want to extend my thanks to the two guys that gave me the inspiration to write this. _**

**_Keep up the good misunderstandable situations, guys!_**

**_Viva la bromance! XD_**

**_~BlueBell_**


End file.
